multiversal_statitisticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vriska Serket
|-|Base= |-|God-Tier= |-|Ancestral Awakening= Character Statistics Key: Base | God-Tier | Ancestral Awakening Tier: 'At least '''8-C, '''likely '''far higher '| At least 'High 4-C '| '''High 2-A Name: Vriska Serket, arachnidsGrip Origin: Homestuck Age: 6 - 7 solar sweeps (13 - 16 years old) Gender: Female Classification: Troll, God Tier, Thief of Light Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Characteristics, Enhanced Senses with her Vision Eightfold, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Flight with her rocket boots, Longetivity (All trolls with green blood or above in the Hemospectrum live more than 100 years. Her ancestor lived for hundreds of years), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All mid and highbloods can resist Gl'bgolyb's voice as long as it is not raised to the level of scream) | All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight, Light Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Probabality Manipulation (Can steal "Luck" from others, and uses it to her advantage), Resurrection (Mid-Godly, she will not truly die unless her death is heroic or just), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8) | All previous powers to their fullest potential, BFR, Acausality '''Destructive Capability: '''At least '''Building level, likely higher (Decapitated her massive Lusus with a guillotine summoned by the Fluorite Octet, triggering a small avalanche that brought a large part of her house in the process, can easily kill monsters in Sgrub, and should be somewhat comparable to the other trolls). | At least Large Star level (Should be comparable to John Egbert and Liv Tyler, and she killed the Black King with a roll of 8 eights, dealing more damage to him than any of the other trolls, save for possibly Gamzee). | Infinite Multiversal+ level (In this state, she'd be able to fight evenly with Bec, and Doc implied that she could may very well win). Speed: Unknown '| '''Massively FTL+ '(Should be comparable to the other God-Tiers) | '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class '''| '''Infinite Multiversal+ Durability: At least Building level, likely higher (Took a beating from Aradiabot, but was lethally injured and eventually died from her injuries) | At least Large Star Class '''| '''Infinite Multiversal+ Stamina: High. Range: Melee range, varies with her rolls. Low Multiversal with telepathy (She can affect the minds of the humans in the kid's session from the Veil in the trolls' session). Standard Equipment: The Fluorite Octet, and her Rocket Boots. *'The Fluorite Octet:' Vriska's weapons of choice, a set of eight eight-sided die that she discovered aboard a ghost ship. When Vriska rolls them, they enact a different result depending on the roll, and even the order that the dice fall in is important to the result. There are 16, 777, 216 permutations of possible values, and the effect of the dice is more powerful the higher the roll. It is implied that for every possible roll, there is a unique effect - though, instead of leaving it up to chance, Vriska can use her powers as a Hero of Light to pick out certain results, twice rolling an "impossibly lucky roll" of eight eights. **'Guillotine de la Marquise:' Apparently resulting from a roll of 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, this roll summons a massive, spectral blue guillotine above Vriska's target that swings down quickly to decapitate them. **'Reroll x2:' Presumably allows Vriska to reroll the Octet two more times and use the results given by both rolls. **'Ancestral Awakening:' Vriska's most powerful technique, resulting from an extremely lucky roll of eight eights, which acts as an extremely powerful transformation that allows her to take on the traits of her ancestor, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, gaining a spectral blue sword and an exponential boost in power that allows her to match even a First Guardian. Intelligence: Vriska is incredibly intelligent and capable of forming complex long-term plans to reach her goals, supposedly even masterminding the creation of Bec Noir in the kids' session, though she was in truth partly manipulated by Doc Scratch. She can even create highly complex doomsday devices, though many of them don't work all that well. Weaknesses: Vriska is extremely arrogant and overly focused on glory. The strength of the Fluorite Octet depends on her roll, which is up to chance, though she can manipulate these results due to her status as a Thief of Light. Multi-Universal distances weaken the effects of her mind control, making it so that she can only make targets at such a distance fall asleep. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Light:' Vriska's aspect, which is associated with victory, fortune, and knowledge. As a Thief, Vriska steals her aspect from others to use it for herself. This allows her to steal the luck of others and use it to manipulate probability, and in turn allowing her to use the Fluorite Octet to their fullest potential, as she can manipulate the result of every roll to pick out any result she pleases. She can manipulate other things that are left up to chance as well, such as a coin flip, but this is up to her own choice, as she can choose not to do so if she pleases. Just as Vriska is exceptionally lucky, her opponents are very unlucky, as she possesses "all of the luck". '- Conditional Immortality:' As a God Tier, whenever Vriska dies, as long as her death was neither Heroic (meaning she died in some sort of heroic manner, such as sacrificing herself for someone else) or Just (meaning her death was well-deserved due to her terrible actions), she will be resurrected shortly afterwards. Even if she is fighting for a heroic purpose, if she is killed unceremoniously at the start of a fight, this will resurrect her, as dying without being able to put up a fight is quite unheroic. Key: Base | God Tier | Ancestral Awakening Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Telepathy users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:BFR users Category:Homestuck